


sunflowers

by sspideyman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is Peter's dad, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Teen Peter Parker, Wanda and Vis are good friends, Winterdad and Spiderson, bucky is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideyman/pseuds/sspideyman
Summary: the no powers and winterdad au no one asked for-bucky is taken to the avengers compound, and peter tries to get to his dad





	1. running

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with the idea of bucky finding a homeless peter and becoming his dad,, so here's this i guess

Peter watched the TV, not blinking as the news spread out before him. 

 

_ “We are here at the Avengers Compound front gate, where Tony Stark, the man responsible for capturing James Buchanan Barnes, is now taking the man into his own home, where he said Barnes will be on closer watch from both himself and the residents of the building.” _

 

The rest of the announcement goes unheard by Peter, as he can only watch the clip of his dad being escorted by Captain America over and over.

 

“Hey kid, watch out!” 

 

Peter looks away from the TV, just in time to duck away from a piece of the awning falling down. 

 

“You okay kid?” The shop owner asks, noticing how Peter is still slowly moving. 

 

_ No.  _ “Ye-Yeah, I'm good. Just, uh remembered what time it is.”

 

Peter picks up his bag and starts running, before the man says anything else. He knew where he was going. 

 

He had to get to his dad. He had to go to the Avengers Compound. 

 

-

 

This didn't seem to be as easy as he thought. 

 

The front gate was still crowded by reporters and cameramen. There was no way Peter was getting through there. 

 

Frustrated, Peter kicks a rock, watching as it hits the fence and bounces to the ground. 

 

_ Huh.  _

 

_ The fence isn't  _ that  _ tall. I could climb it.  _

 

And Peter put into action what he thought was a smart idea. Tightening his backpack straps, he grabs onto the fence, relief flooding him when it doesn't shock him. 

 

The fence was surprisingly easy to climb over, but once at the top, it looked a million miles high. The ground looked so far away, he wasn't even focused on the figure approaching him. 

 

“HEY!”

 

The sound surprised Peter, causing him to lose his footing and fall on the ground. 

 

_ At least I'm inside the fence.  _

 

He landed on his arm, his wrist bent underneath his body. The crack was too loud, it shouldn't have cracked that loud. 

 

“Ow.”

 

“Sh- you're a kid. Great. What do you want? Stark's signature? A picture with Colonel Rhodes? What could you possibly want so bad you wanted to climb a fence?”

 

Looking up, Peter comes face to face with Clint Barton, the former spy. He does not look happy. 

 

Peter can't muster up the courage to say what he wants, his wrist is throbbing under his side. 

 

“Kid you better give me an answer in the next thirty seconds, you're not supposed to be here.”

 

Peter searches for the right words to say. 

 

“Pl-Please. I just want to see my dad. I know he's in there somewhere. I just want my dad.” He didn't like how his voice cracked when he spoke. He didn't like how he sounded so  _ small.  _

 

The pain in his wrist was unbearable, and so Peter tried to get off of it.

 

But really he just passed out. 


	2. peter's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter wakes up, and finds bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love peter and bucky so much ahh

**But really he just passed out.**

 

-

 

When Peter woke up, he was  _ not  _ at home in his bed. He was in a stark white room, in what he thought resembled a hospital bed, a monitor beeping steadily next to him. He had a cast around his hand and lower arm. It was plain white, he wished it was blue. 

 

Not five minutes was he awake when someone came into the room.

 

“Ah, you're awake. You passed out, I assume, from the shock of the fall.” The man wore a white lab coat and jeans. 

 

Peter frowns. “Where am I?”

 

The doctor, whose tag reads ‘B. Banner’, chuckles. 

 

“Kid, you're in the Avengers Compound.”

 

Peter didn't say anything. He thought they would've kicked him out after he scaled one of their fences. 

 

Banner sat down in the chair next to him, clasping his hands together, “Peter, who  _ is _ your dad? The only family we have on record for you are deceased. You're also not currently staying with any foster family.”

 

Peter shakes his head. “He's not my biological father, or part of a foster family, but he's  _ my dad. _ And I know he's here, I saw Stark take him here.” 

 

Bruce is fairly confused, because the only person Tony moved to the compound recently was James Barnes. 

 

“Peter, you came here for-” 

 

He's cut off by Natasha, whom Peter recognizes from stories Bucky told him.

 

“Bucky won't stop yelling for his son.”

 

Peter's eyes widen, and he scrambles to push the blankets off his legs, “Where is he?”

 

Natasha looks Peter up and down, then raises her eyebrow. “This is him?”

 

Peter nods frantically, “Can I  _ please  _ see my dad now?”

 

The redhead looks to Bruce, “He cleared to leave?” The man nods.

 

“Let's go, kid.” 

 

Peter follows behind Natasha, his mouth never closing as they make their way through the building. 

 

“Have you ever gotten lost here? I'm sure I would be lost all the time if I lived here.  _ Do  _ you live here? If my dad lives here now, do I live here too? Wo _ ahh _ , is that real?” 

 

Natasha turned around to see Peter staring at one of Stark's creations, his eyes wide. 

 

“Yes, that's real.” She keeps walking, and Peter runs to catch up to her, afraid to be alone in the huge building. 

 

They walk down a hallway that leads to a large living space. Sat at the dining table were two people, Clint Barton that caught Peter before, and next to him was Bucky. 

 

“Dad!” Peter yells, running over to the table, nearly tripping over his feet. He pushed himself into Bucky's arms, the familiar feeling of metal comforting. 

 

“Hey Pete.” 

 

The two stayed that way for a few minutes, Peter didn't want to ever move from his dad's arms, but then Clint coughed. 

 

Bucky smiled at Peter, who looked ready to fall asleep in his lap, “Hey kid, you ready for bed?” 

 

Peter nodded sleepily. Bucky ruffled his hair with his metal arm, and Peter leaned into his touch. 

 

“Nat, can you take him up to my room. He can stay there until we get him his own.”

 

The boy yawned. “G'night dad. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Petey.” Bucky said back, a content smile on his lips. 

 

“C'mon kid.” Natasha put her hand behind Peter, leading him to the hallway of rooms, then to the room that had been assigned to Bucky. 

 

“This is Bucky's room, mine is right across the hall if you need anything.” She held out some pajama pants, “Here these should fit you okay.”

 

Peter thanked her, taking the soft pants. 

 

“Goodnight kid.” She smiled at him, closing the door behind her, leaving Peter alone. 

 

He got ready to sleep, changed into the pants that were a few sizes too big, climbed into the huge bed, and pulled the grey comforter over him. 

 

But he couldn't sleep. Normally Bucky would be there while he feel asleep, either rubbing his back or combing through his hair with his fingers. 

 

Now Peter was wide awake, but he didn't want to disobey his dad, so he lay silently in the bed, hoping Bucky would come in soon. 

 

It was nearly midnight when the door creaked open and Peter watched his dad enter the room silently. Bucky was already wearing sweatpants, so he climbed into the bed, next to Peter. 

 

The boy was staring at the ceiling, his eyes full of tears. Before Bucky can say anything, he speaks. 

 

“I couldn't sleep without you. I kept thinking about that night you told me to hide, when the bad guys came for you.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

“Peter..”

 

“I… was afraid that if I got out of bed to get you… you wouldn't be there.”

 

“Oh Peter.”

 

Bucky pulled Peter against his chest, the boy crying into his shirt. “You're okay, I'm here. We're okay. No one's coming to get me,  _ or you. _ ”

 

Peter just cried, tightening his grip on Bucky's shirt. He finally fell asleep while his dad started running his hands through Peter's hair. 

 

“Goodnight Petey.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cuddle scene got me man,, also natasha calling peter kid is just the cutest ah


	3. a (kinda) bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter tries to make breakfast
> 
> in his defense, it seemed like a good idea

**“Goodnight Petey.”**

 

-

When Peter woke up, Bucky was still sleeping. That's how most mornings were for the two. Peter would wake up before Bucky, and usually make breakfast. He almost always made eggs and toast, along with coffee for Bucky and strawberry milk for Peter. 

 

The boy decided that this morning would be no different. He climbed out of bed, and threw on one of his dad's sweatshirts, even though the hoodie went halfway down his thigh and he had to roll the sleeves a few times. 

 

Peter wandered around in hopes that he would find a kitchen. It took him half an hour, but he did. He set to work, finding all the things he needed in the overstocked fridge and cabinets. He popped the bread in a really fancy looking toaster he found, and started the coffee maker. 

 

He found out while he was scrambling eggs that he didn't know how to use either machine. The toast was completely black, a cloud of smoke emerging from the top. His attempt at coffee wasn't much better either, the water was barely brown and just tasted like dirty water. 

 

While Peter tried to fix the mess he made, the smoke alarm above him went off, and he quickly turned around to see what was left of his eggs. 

 

All Peter wanted to do when be woke up was make his dad breakfast. Now he just wanted to cry. 

 

Tears blurred his vision, and the alarm blared in his ears as multiple figures ran into to room, armed. 

 

What they saw was  _ not at all _ what they expected. 

 

They thought someone was setting the whole compound ablaze, that they would have to fight someone out of the building. 

 

What they did find, though, was a 15 year old boy, holding a container of strawberry syrup  _ and crying _ , and a burnt breakfast. 

 

_ Definitely  _ not what they expected. 

 

Natasha was the first to move towards Peter. 

 

“Hey kid.” She crouched next to him, speaking over the sound of the alarm. 

 

Peter sniffled in response. 

 

“What happened here?”

 

He let out a breath, then let out the story. 

 

“I always  _ always  _ make breakfast for me and dad, and today I thought no different but when I got to the kitchen there were too many gadgets I didn't know how to use but decided  _ what the heck I'll use ‘em anyways  _ because me and dad  _ always  _ have breakfast together. But then the coffee was messed up and I burnt the toast, and then I checked the fridge and you don’t even  _ have  _ cashew milk, but that's what dad always has in his coffee, cashew milk and honey,  _ cause it's healthy.  _ And then the eggs were burning too and then the only strawberry syrup that was here has high fructose corn syrup, which dad says I  _ cannot  _ have, and everything's just  _ messed up,  _ and I just messed up and now I'll have to eat something  _ dumb _ for breakfast.”

 

Another breath.

 

Suddenly the alarm is turned off, a relief to Peter's ears, and he watched Mr. Barton unplug the toaster and move the egg pan off the burner. He heard someone mutter, “I'll get Bucky.”

 

Peter sat there on the floor until his dad walked through the door, sleep still evident on his face. Bucky took one look at his kid and had to refrain from laughing. 

 

He smiled as he sat crisscrossed next to Peter. 

 

“What happened here, Petey?” 

 

“I wanted to make us breakfast, like always.” The boy sighs, letting his head fall into his dad's lap. Bucky ran his hand through Peter's curls. 

 

“You wanna have pancakes? I know for a fact that Natasha makes fantastic ones, almost as good as IHOP.” 

 

Peter nodded. 

 

“Okay! Let's get up then! And don't worry about our breakfast Pete, we’ll make eggs and toast tomorrow, how's that sound?”

 

“Good.” 

 

“Good,” Bucky smiled, standing up. “I think Nat will make some with chocolate chips for us.”

 

Peter smiles wide. “Really?”

 

“Promise kiddo.”

 

-

 

After everyone had their breakfast, Peter suddenly felt very bored. Normally he and Bucky would go on a walk, but now his dad wasn't allowed to leave the compound without Stark's permission. And Peter wasn't in the mood to talk to Tony Stark. 

 

Peter rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the couch cushion. He let out a moan, the noise muffled by the blue cushion. 

 

He heard someone walk into the room, and didn't move to look up at who it was. Listening to them walk around in the kitchen and living room, Peter deducted that it was either Natasha or Wanda, who he had yet to meet.

 

“Hey, you wanna do something?” They said. Peter didn't recognize the voice, so he assumes it's Wanda. 

 

“It’s like you read my mind.” Peter rolls off the couch, catching himself on his good arm. He stands, coming face to face with a brown haired girl, who couldn't be much older than him. “I'm Peter.”

 

The girl smiles, “I'm Wanda.”

 

Peter grins, “What did you have in mind?” 

 

“Wanna go get your stuff?”

 

He considers the offer, the shrugs, “How are we gonna get it from there to here?”

 

Wanda turns around, motioning for Peter to follow her, “I know a guy.”

-

Turns out the guy Wanda knows, is an android. Wanda swore that Vision wouldn't tell Stark or his dad that they left the compound. 

 

And Peter trusted her. 

 

That's why they were in an old car with Vision behind the wheel. Wanda sat in the passenger seat, bopping around to a pop song that Peter didn't recognize. Peter was in the middle seat in the back of the car, watching the two interact. 

 

They quickly made it to he and Bucky's old apartment. The thought of going back inside without his dad made him nervous. 

 

“Peter, we can come back a different time. You don't have to do this today.” Wanda says from behind him. 

 

He shakes his head, “No, I need to do it. I'll get everything that dad and I need.”

 

They go inside. 

 

The apartment hasn't changed. It still smelled like dust and ladybugs. Peter had hated it before, but now it smelled like home. 

 

He walked into what was his and Bucky's room. The bed wasn't made from the morning Stark took Bucky. There was clothes on the floor, both Peter's and Bucky's. 

 

Peter grabbed his duffel bag from the closet and shoves all the clothes into it. Neither he nor his dad had too much, so it all fit snugly in the bag. 

 

“Peter? What do you want from in here?” Vision asked from the kitchen. 

 

Carrying his bag, Peter walked into where Vision stood. The android was holding a copy of  _ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  _ in one hand, and a bright yellow hoodie in the other. 

 

Peter smiles, “Both of those.” He watches Vision carefully fold the sweatshirt and place both items in a cardboard box. 

 

He grabs a few packs of the candied pineapple rings and places them in the box. 

 

“Peter, I think I got all the pictures off the walls, and the few from the bedroom.” Wanda walks into the kitchen, setting down the box of photographs, most of them of Peter, as Bucky wasn't very keen to getting his picture taken. A few were of Bucky from earlier in his life. 

 

Peter looked around. With just minimum furniture and a few items scattered throughout the apartment, it really didn't look like home. 

 

“I think we can make it in one trip, ready Peter?” Wanda picks up two boxes at one time, opening the door to leave. 

 

“Yeah, just one second.” Peter puts down a box and slides the bag off his shoulder, then rushing back to the kitchen. On the side of the fridge was one picture, a selfie of Bucky and Peter, right when Peter had moved to live with Bucky. 

 

He grabs the picture and heads back to where Wanda and Vision are waiting. Together they carry all the boxes back to the car, and load everything into the trunk and backseat. 

 

The ride back was quiet, the radio volume low, with Wanda humming along. Peter stared at the polaroid, blocking out the rest of the world. 

 

“...Peter?”

 

The car was stopped, Vision was stood outside the car, opening the door for Peter. 

 

“Let's get all of this inside.”

 

Peter nods, picking up the bag and a box, but not letting go of the photo. Wanda and Vision followed behind him as the entered the elevator, and FRIDAY took them to the living area. 

 

The elevator doors opened, and Peter wished immediately that they would close back up and take him down to the ground floor again. 

 

Bucky stood in front of him, eyes glaring with anger. “Peter Benjamin Parker! Where have you been?! I got back from training and FRIDAY tells me you're gone? And that you, Vision, and Wanda have  _ stolen _ a car and just  _ left?  _ Why did this seem like a good idea? Explain  _ that  _ to me, Peter.”

 

The words get caught in Peter's throat, tears already forming in his eyes. Bucky has never yelled at him, raised his voice,  _ maybe,  _ but he has  _ never  _ yelled at him. 

 

His dad shakes his head, “Tell me Peter!”

 

Peter lets out a choked cry. “I just, I just wanted to make you  _ happy. _ ” His voice fades out as he finishes. “I got our stuff so you'd be happy.”

 

Bucky watches Peter as his lip trembles, tears already falling down his face. He then notices the small photo in Peter's hand. He sighs, “Oh Peter.”

 

As Bucky takes a step towards Peter, the boy shuffles backwards, nearly dropping the box he's holding. 

 

“D-don't touch me.” Peter whispers, then runs out of the room and into he and Bucky's, locking the door behind him. 

 

“Peter!” Bucky follows, standing on the other side of the door, “C'mon Petey, I'm sorry!”

 

No response. 

 

“I screwed up.”


	4. я люблю тебя (i love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter hasn't left the room in 2 days
> 
> bucky hasn't left the closed door in 2 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance that this is so short  
> also i can't keep peter mad at bucky so uhh this kinda sucks

Peter hadn't left the room in 2 days. His stomach growled, unsatisfied by the granola bars and energy drinks he had found in the cabinet. 

Bucky still sat outside the room, waiting for Peter to emerge. 

"Please come outside, Peter." 

No response.

"I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Я люблю тебя, сын." Bucky sighs.

A shuffle from the other side of the door. The door opens, revealing a messy haired Peter, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders  

"Я люблю тебя, папа." He replies, falling into Bucky's arms. 

"I'm sorry Pete. I just was so worried when you weren't here." Bucky holds his son close. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Bucky pulls away from the hug, "How about we unpack our stuff? Tony had your room set up next to mine while you were in there."

Peter nods, "I brought my quilt, it's the only bedding I care about. But I got all of your stuff, I didn't know what you wanted."

The phrase 'all of your stuff' made it sound like Bucky had a lot of things in his possession, but he didn't have much. He could barely call his apartment a home until Peter moved in. 

"Thanks Pete." Bucky ruffles Peter's curls. The boy leans into the touch. 

"No problem dad."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я люблю тебя - i love you  
> сын - son  
> папа - dad
> 
> idk when the next chapter will be up
> 
> if you have any ideas for the plot, lemme know, i could use some inspo
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение!! (Thanks for reading!!)


	5. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an explanation

so...

I haven’t had any inspiration to write this fic 

I do want to write a new winterdad fic  
but maybe one where Buck and Peter are in Hydra?

would that be interesting since there are quite a few fics already like that?


End file.
